OBJECTIVES: 1) Determine the chemical mechanism of the reaction catalyzed by dimethylallyl:tryptophan:dimethylallyl pyrophosphate synthetase. 2) Purify and characterize isopentenyl pyrophosphate isomerase. 3) Utilize antibodies against prenyltransferase to study its turnover and to look for regulatory forms. Prepare antibodies against HMG CoA reductase for use in future neurobiology studies on sterologenesis.